Blazes
by QueenofCornez
Summary: Bakura's a little out of his depth when it comes to his Hikari. Yami Bakura x Ryou Bakura


Bakura was a heartless and cold thief that stole and hurt without a second glance, he'd stolen from pharaohs (both dead and alive) even stole from a few lepers but someone had just snuck passed him and stole something very vital to yami-bakura. His breathe.

"Hikari! What the hell are you wearing?"

"huh? Ummmm…" Ryou's hand stopped just a hair's breadth from the shiny handle to the front door and glanced down at his body. _What was he on about_, "Clothes?"

"don't be smart you idiot! I meant why are you wearing _those_ clothes, don't you have school?" Bakura was advancing on a very confused/intimidated (you pick) Ryou and waving his arms about more than that robot in Lost in Space did, "and since when did you own clothes that were that-that_-that_"

"Cool? Aren't they? I found them with all the other stuff mother sends me, when she feels like she's being a terrible mother," which she most definitely was, but she hardly ever _felt_ like she was. Ryou's mother spent most of her time telling herself that she was still _30_ (not 43), so therefore it would be impossible for her to have a 16 year old son. "They were one of the few things that actually fitted me"

If Bakura was breathing properly he would have told Ryou that his clothes didn't fit him properly. His caramel brown canvas slacks were to tight at the top and hugged his hips and skinny legs a little too well, but were still to long and he's going to be walking on the hem of them the whole way to school and that his _pink _and white striped t-shirt fitted fine if you didn't count the too wide neck that had decided to reveal part of Ryou's collar bone and shoulder making his pale peach skin look a little too appealing to his yami. Bakura eyes trailed the strap of brown leather that hung around Ryou's neck, his eyes following it to were it disappeared under his shirt to were he knew _his_ millennium ring lay.

"B-Ba-kura…" Ryou turned to face Bakura and watched as his yami stare at his clothes, thankful that he had decided to stop waving his arms about if he had kept that up he would've hit Ryou eventually, "what do I look silly? It's a casual dress day and Tea said I wasn't aloud to wear any blazers or sweaters, that I had to wear something more casual, but I couldn't find any good shoes to wear so I'm stuck wearing my sneakers. I tried to do something to my hair like put it up or something but I don't have enough practice at doing that sort of stuff, I wish I knew how to put my hair up properly"

"Turn around" when Ryou still didn't move still giving his yami a confused look, Bakura put his hand firmly on his hikari's shoulders, "turn around"

"Ba-kura…?" _He's going to kill me I know it, I always knew he was going to kill me, but why does he have to kill me over clothes! What's he doing with my hair! Oh my! He's going to strangle me with my hair! I like my hair, it can't kill me!_

"Do you have anything to tie your hair back with?" Bakura had finish fiddling with Ryou's hair, and decided it seemed to be a good time to start tugging it impatiently, "well?"

"Yes right here, but I told you I can't do anything with my hair" Ryou wave his arm around, waving the wrist adorned with elastics in front of Bakura's face. he promptly grabbed Ryou's flailing arm with his free hand and stole a hair tie, and started fiddling with his hikari hair all over again, "Bakura, what are you doing? I need to get to school, you know I hate being late"

"I'm finished"

"Finished what? What did you do?" Ryou whipped around, and came face to face with a very close Bakura, "…my hair feels placed funny"

"I put it up for you, now stop being an idiot and get lost, I don't have time for you today" Bakura turned and started to make his way up the stairs, "where did you put the rest of those clothes, I'm sick of dressing like you"

"umm…I put them in a box, in my cupboard," Ryou turned to look in the mirror, tilting his head from side to side and discovered that not only did he look good with his hair up, but Bakura was very good at putting it up., "…thank you yami"

Ryou quickly grabbed his jacket and slipped out the door, failing to notice that Bakura had stopped walking up the stairs and was now standing there mid-step, with a very noticeable blush spread across his cheeks, with an equally noticeable scowl.

_Ryou has to wear sweaters for the rest of his life._

---------------------------

Thanks for reading!

Please tell me if I should

leave it as a one-shot

make it part of a series of one-shots

make it the first chapter to a story

I don't know what to do, but I'm full of ideas, so feel free to boss me about

ciao

Your QueenofCornez


End file.
